Seirei Musha
by Genesis Flame
Summary: AU, Narutoxslight Bleach crossover. When a young Naruto meets the Kyuubi for the first time and gains a rare and powerful type of energy called reiatsu, will he use it for the good of Konoha or use it to further his own goals? Dark!Naruto.


Yo, Genesis Flame here with my very first fanfic **ever, **which has been proudly titled 'Seirei Musha,' you will understand why by the end of the chapter.

Now before you start reading, I want to make a few things clear, firstly Naruto was born eight years before the rookie nine, this means he will be seven years older than Gai's team and three years older than Itachi. The only other person whose age I will be changing is Kakashi's who will be six years older than in canon.

Secondly, this is a Naruto x slight Bleach crossover, when I say slight I mean there will be several Bleach references, but no characters from the show. Another thing that should be noted is that I will be using an idea by ChaosDriver and Artful Lounger in that I will be using characters from other shows as OC's to help with visualization.

As a final Important note to the readers there will be character deaths, I'm not pulling any punches for anyone whether they are a main character or not, if you don't like that, this isn't the fic for you.

And before I forget, there probably won't be any pairings in this story, I'm only placing it under this heading so it will be easier to find, though I may change my mind later on.

Well, that's about all I needed to say so without further ado on with the story.

-----------------------------------------

Seirei Musha Ch. 1

-----------------------------------------

Throughout the many decades of the hidden shinobi villages of the Elemental Nation's existence, many powerful shinobi from their respective villages have earned the title of legendary because of their unparalleled fighting prowess and ability to face overwhelming odds and still come out on top; these legendary ninja include Senju Hashirama, Hoshigaki Kisame, Salamander Hanzo and Akasuna no Sasori, just to name a few of many.

Unbeknownst to the nations and the rest of the world however, a new legend was in the making that would surpass all others, he will carve a bloody swath through the nations and his name placed into the history books' as the most feared man alive. He will not let anyone stand in the way of achieving his goals.

This persons name was…

----------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto was an unusual boy even by shinobi standards, the fact that he was the jinchuuriki for the most powerful of the bijuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, that attacked their village four years ago, was only part of what made the young boy unusual.

What many actually found odd and more than a little unnerving about the blond child was his complete apathetic view on life; his face set in an emotionless mask of indifference, dull, almost lifeless ocean blue eyes taking in every detail of his surroundings put off many who would want to go near the boy; even those who hated him.

Another, much larger, reason many of the villagers stayed away from the whisker-marked blond however, was because of an incident that occurred a couple of months back on Naruto's fourth birthday.

Flash Back

_It was a sunny, mid-afternoon day on October 10__th__, Naruto's birthday, where said blond could be seen making his way to a restaurant that served his favorite type of food, sushi._

_The blond had discovered the delectable dish about three months ago when Sarutobi-san, his way of addressing the Hokage, had treated him to dinner in hopes of getting him to open up a bit more to others. When they had arrived at the restaurant, a place called 'Ryoko's Sushi Bar,' and taken their seats, Naruto did not know what to get since he had never been inside of one, but a passing waitress carrying a tray of some kind of green rolls with white centers piqued his interest._

_After asking Sarutobi-san what the dish was called, and getting a reply of "It's sushi Naruto-kun" he decided to give it a try. Needless to say, the Hokage failed in getting him to open up, but did succeed in helping him find a new favorite food and lifetime addiction._

_As he was making his way through the village to reach his destination, ignoring all the hateful and fear filled glances sent his way, two civilians stepped into his path,_

_Forcing him to come to a halt lest he run into them. Casting an impassive glance up at the duo standing in his way, his face emotionless as always, caused the two to flinch slightly, but they quickly regained their resolve, refusing to show fear to the 'demon.'_

_Everyone in the immediate area stopped what they were doing in-order to see what would happen. "Well demon, you have a lot of nerve showing your face in public today of all days. You got a death wish or something?" The first civilian stated then asked with a scowl. The other civilian just stood beside the first with a devious glint in his eyes and a twisted smirk on his lips. Naruto just continued to stare with emotionless eyes at the idiots, wondering if they were truly foolish enough to try something in the middle of the streets._

_The man that first addressed the blond, after seeing that the 'demon' wasn't going to answer, decided a more direct approach was in-order, but before he could make a move his partner placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from advancing on the blond._

_At his questioning look, the other man simply smirked before stating with a voice full of barely contained malice "Let me handle the brat" before walking towards Naruto, smirk sill firmly in place upon his visage. Most of the people watching were secretly hoping the 'demon brat' got put in his place, while others were a bit apprehensive about the situation since the 'demon' might attack them if angered._

_Once he was a mere foot in-front of the blond, he reached down as if to grab him, but something unexpected happened, before he could touch him, Naruto reached up and grasped onto the wrist of the offending hand with strength that belied his small size and without further warning, promptly tore it off at the shoulder._

_Blood splattered everywhere as the man howled in unbearable agony while clutching the massively bleeding wound that was once his right arm. The other man could only stand there trembling in shock and uncontrollable fear, while everyone that was watching were no better off, a child that was barely four just ripped off a man's arm as if it were made of wet cardboard! The thing that scared them the most was that he had remained as emotionless as ever, not even batting an eyelash at the blood that had splashed onto him._

No one dared to make a move or the slightest noise; afraid of what might happen if they drew his attention, as Naruto continued on his way, walking past the still screaming and sobbing man on the ground without giving him a second glance, as-well-as the man's partner who was still frozen in fear.

Flash Back End

After that incident, the villagers' fear of Naruto grew to astronomical heights, and no one would dare so much as look at the blond due to the sheer terror of what the potential consequences of said action might entail.

When the Hokage later inquired as to why he ripped the mans arm off and how, the response he received wasn't quite what he was expecting, "I did it because he was going to hurt me, so I hurt him instead, as to how, I just grabbed his arm and pulled." He replied in his usual monotone.

Needless to say, the old Hokage was a bit put off by the reply, but let it go for now.

Afterwards, Sarutobi allowed Naruto to leave after lecturing him about self-defense and not crippling the aggressor if unnecessary. The blond simply left without saying a word, not making any promises about future incidences.

This brings us back to the present day where the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune can be found heading back to his apartment after having his daily fill of fish and beef sushi.

The owner of the restaurant, Ryoko, visibly relaxed after the blond child left, not because of his status as a jinchuuriki since it did not matter to her, but his cold, quiet personality.

As the young boy was making his way to the apartment complex that he currently inhabited, he absently noted how everyone in the streets parted like the Red Seas for him, which was just fine in his opinion since it made it easier for him to reach his destination.

By the time the whisker-marked blond made it to his apartment the sun had long since set. The apartment wasn't much, but he didn't complain since it was fairly clean and undamaged, the villager's being too afraid to come anywhere near it out of fear of the 'demon,' with four rooms, a bathroom, living room, kitchen and bedroom. Overall, it was very Spartan in appearance; just the way he liked it.

Sending an impassive glance over to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed showed that it was ten o'clock at night. Having nothing better to do, he decided to take a bath before turning in for the night. After finishing his bath, Naruto put on his pajamas and tucked himself in, preparing for a peaceful nights sleep, unaware that his entire life was about to change drastically.

-----------------------------------------

When Naruto next awoke, he was slightly surprised to find himself in the middle of a very strange looking desert. The sand, he noticed, was of a silvery/white color with an odd texture to it, almost like baby powder. There were small, dead trees that seemed to be made of some kind of gray crystal rather than bark on closer inspection.

The sky was black since it was dark out with a random cloud here-and-there, looking to the right he could see that there was also a large crescent moon out that illuminated the entire desert with a soft glow of pale silver light. While this was all very interesting to look at in his opinion, what really caught the blonds' attention was the massive structure off in the far distance to his immediate left.

It appeared to be a large fortress or castle in a dome like shape surrounded by six huge columns made out of what he assumed to be stone; it was hard to tell from the distance.

A high wall that came up to roughly halfway on the columns connected all the pillars, and the entire structure seemed to be made of a dark gray material that looked very sturdy.

After looking around a bit more and not seeing anything else, the young blond decided to head for the castle in hopes of finding out where he was and how he'd come to be there.

Wanting to save time since his destination seemed pretty far off, he decided to start off at a light run and take a break when needed. So without further ado, the whiskered blond set off towards the fortress in search of answers to his plight.

After a solid hour of running, two things became readily apparent to the blond container, one, he wasn't any closer to the castle than when he began, bringing him to the conclusion that it was a very big structure far away, and two, he didn't feel the least bit winded after running for so long. After the first thirty minutes of running he became aware of the fact that his breathing pattern had not changed at all, so he decided to up his jog to a dead sprint for the rest of the journey.

The young blond found this to be rather odd since he knew that, even with his unusual stamina, that running for this long and fast should be impossible without becoming at least a little tired, but pushed those thoughts aside for later, subconsciously knowing that all of his questions would be answered once he's reached the castle.

Finally, after another three hours of running, Naruto had at last reached the gray structure

Inside of which lay the answers to his numerous questions. Emotionless blue eyes swept over the impressive complex, huge didn't do it justice, it was absolutely massive, and easily five times the size of Konoha. Naruto briefly wondered how long it took to build, but quickly dismissed it since that hardly mattered at the moment.

After quickly scanning the wall for an entrance and not finding one, the blond jinchuuriki was about to head off in search of a way inside when movement on the section of the wall nearest to him caught his attention. On closer observation, he noticed that the wall appeared to be unfolding, for lack of a better word, brick by brick until an entrance six feet high, and three feet across was before him, giving a clear view inside.

It showed a dimly lit tunnel about fifty feet in length with a steel door at the end. Cautiously, Naruto approached the entrance and carefully checked for any traps that may be present inside as well as around said entrance. Not seeing any obvious ones, he stepped inside and preceded down the tunnel, still keeping a vigilant eye out for any traps that could spring when he least expects.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, the blond jinchuuriki looked upon the steel door with a flat expression, checking it for traps as well, before reaching up and pulling it open with a little more effort than he thought needed before proceeding inside; still as cautious as he was since first stepping foot inside the strange castle.

After traversing the huge fortress for over an hour, Naruto could safely say that this was by far the most confusing; yet, interesting place he'd ever had the privilege of exploring. There were just so many oddities about the castle, such as the fact that there did not seem to be any inhabitants, even thou several of the rooms and halls were lit, albeit dimly, and in pretty good condition from what he could see, or the halls and stairwells that seemed to be leading him somewhere other than what he previously had in mind.

The strangest thing by far however was when he'd gone through a door that led to what appeared to be the outside, since it led to a vast desert, only this time it was midday with several clouds dotting the sky; however, the sun did not seem to be present anywhere in the 'sky,' and the lighting was just too complete to be artificial. Throughout the complex room, as he'd come to realize, were dozens, if not hundreds of large, wide red pillars of varying sizes scattered across the desert/room with some smaller gray ones intermixed.

After spotting a massive wall off to the far side of the desert/room, and feeling a strange presence that seemed to be beckoning him there, the blond jinchuuriki had proceeded towards the large structure at a swift pace, despite his short legs, and once there the wall unfolded just as the outer wall had earlier, allowing him entry; once inside, the entrance had resealed itself, separating him from the outside.

This is where the whiskered blond could be found, making his way through the massive, semi-dark chamber with rows upon rows of long, purplish-blue columns that he assumed reached the ceiling since he could only see an inky darkness after a certain point.

On the other side of the chamber stood a solitary flight of stairs about thirty feet high with no guardrails that led up to a steel door. The presence that he had felt earlier seemed to be getting stronger the closer he got to the door, Naruto could also feel a slight pressure on his body the further in he went, as if some unseen force were pushing down upon him. The pressure wasn't much of a hindrance; just enough to let him know it was there, but did appear to be getting steadily more intense the further he went.

After finally reaching the stairs, Naruto felt as though he had a hundred extra pounds of weight strapped to his body, and as he began his trek up, the pressure increased to the point where it almost felt to the blond as thou he were ice skating up a hill. Once in front of the door, Naruto raised shaky hands to the handle and with a great heave, pushed it open.

The moment the door was opened, he was nearly brought to his knees by a force that put what he had felt earlier to shame, only managing to stay on his feet out of sheer will power and an intense desire to find out who or what could create such an oppressive force. Whether that was a wise choice remains to be seen.

Taking slow, measured steps, the young blond made his way into yet another chamber about the size of the previous one, only difference being there were no columns present, and the lighting was even dimmer, almost pitch black if not for the dim blue glow off the far corners of the chamber.

After his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Naruto saw that despite the chambers size, there didn't appear to be anything else inside except for an enormous, over-shadowed form in the very center which seemed to shift periodically.

Slowly, cautiously the Kyuubi jinchuuriki made his way over towards the mammoth form, still feeling as though the entire world were pressing down on him. Coming to a halt thirty feet in front of the creature, Naruto felt as though he were going to collapse, but steadied himself by placing his hands on his knees. Then, without warning, the ominous pressure completely disappeared, allowing him to move normally once more.

Before he could fully recover however, a dark chuckle shifted his attention upward to a pair of giant, glowing crimson eyes with slit pupils and a maw filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that were longer than he was tall.

Not much could be discerned of the creature except a vague silhouette, which showed that it was lying down on its hind and forelegs with what appeared to be numerous tails lazily swaying behind it, he couldn't tell how many. The last distinguishing feature the blond could make out was the glowing red kanji for 'seal' on its forehead.

Once the creature stopped chuckling, it finally decided to address the blond that had wondered into its 'domain' in a deep, baritone voice. "**Well, I must admit you impress me boy, to actually have gotten this close without succumbing to my power is no small feat. Though I only released one percent, it is still impressive for one so young.**" Stated the large creature with an amused glint in its demonic eyes.

Naruto, after taking in what the creature said, decided to get down to business and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind since first waking up in this strange place, "Where am I and how did I get here?" Questioned the blond in his usual monotone. "And who are you?" He added as an after thought.

The demonic figure merely chuckled in amusement before replying, "**Straight to the point I see, very well, where we are is a bit complicated, but to put it simply this is more or less your mind, or mindscape if you want to get technical. How you came to be here is very simple, I summoned your subconscious here when you fell asleep so we could have an important discussion. And as for your final question, many simply know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**" Finished the creature now identified as the Kyuubi in a semi-bored tone, showing that it'd rather be talking about something else right now.

If Naruto was surprised by this revelation he did not show it. "Sarutobi-san told me that the Yondaime Hokage killed you, does this mean he was lying?" The blond stated then asked in a flat voice.

The Kyuubi snorted at this, "**No human alive has the power to defeat a bijuu, so they resort to sealing us inside of living containers, namely other human beings, usually an infant, and occasionally inanimate objects.**"

Naruto quickly put two-and-two together and vocalized his conclusion, "you're sealed inside of me." It wasn't a question.

The fox simply smirked before speaking again, "**That is indeed the case gaki, but I didn't summon you here to talk about demon sealing, we're here to discuss your future. This may take a little while to explain so make your self comfortable boy.**" The Kyuubi suggested as the fox crossed its front paws and rested its head on them.

Naruto planned to continue standing since there was nowhere to, idly thinking about a chair, when one suddenly appeared behind him, the Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to comment. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth the blond sat down and prepared himself for a lengthy conversation.

Seeing that it had the blonde's full attention, Kyuubi decided to begin. "**Alright gaki, to make things easier for you to understand, I will first have to help you understand my power; what it is, and what it does. The type of power that I posses is something called reiatsu, **(Spiritual pressure) **as the name suggest, it is a very spiritually based type of energy and very potent, as you've already experienced.**"

Seeing Naruto nod the fox continued, "**Since the energy is purely spiritual in nature, a being possessing reiatsu will be far more spiritually aware than any other life form in any world, besides of course a god or demi-god. The only being that possesses reiatsu, other than me, is the Shinigami himself, which shows how powerful, and rare this energy really is. One will be able to sense the soul energy of others or manipulate reishi **(Spirit particles) **to an extent, just to name a few.**"

Pausing momentarily to allow the blond to absorb this information, Kyuubi continued with the explanation. "**This is why I have called you here gaki, my reiatsu has been steadily intermingling with your chakra for the past four years. This is a bad thing, given the fact that humans just weren't meant to posses' reiatsu because of its potency and overwhelming power. Their coils would burnout in no time and they would die a very painful death.**

**The only reason you are still alive is because my power was introduced into your body at a very early age, so over the years your body has been constantly adapting to my reiatsu, strengthening your muscles, hardening the skin, basically doing whatever it can to keep itself from ripping apart from the strain of containing the reiatsu.**" The giant fox paused for a moment to catch its breath before continuing.

"**However, it is all in vain, your body can only repair itself so many times before it finally shuts down; you have already suffered irreversible damage to the part of your brain which regulates emotions, that is why you are so apathetic to everything around you, your emotions are incredibly dull now, almost to the point of nonexistence. It is only because of my healing factor that you have not felt any of this, but in another two months you won't feel anything at all.**"

After finally finishing the long-winded explanation, Kyuubi looked upon the blond to see his reaction to the news, said blond was taking it rather well, his only reaction being the slight narrowing of the eyes in thought. After a few minutes of silence, the whiskered blond spoke, "So, I'm assuming you summoned me here because you have a way to fix this?" Questioned the demon container.

"**While I doubt this solution will heal your brain damage since that is much more complicated, it should help heal the rest of your body seeing as the damage mainly revolves around the muscles and skeletal system, along with some internal organs.**" The Demon Lord explained in a patient tone.

Nodding his head, Naruto decided to ask the big question, "What do we have to do?"

Smirking, the fox replied, "**Because your body has been exposed to my reiatsu for so long, it has had to constantly adapt in order to survive; we are going to put that adaptability to good use. You see if I were to push a large amount of reiatsu into your body and use my healing powers to keep you from dying, it would be forced to…evolve, for lack of a better word, in order to accommodate the large influx of power. This could still very well kill you and you will lose the ability to use chakra, but it is our best chance.**"

"Will I have the ability to use reiatsu like you?" Was the blond's question, he could bear the thought of losing chakra if it meant gaining energy as powerful as reiatsu.

Kyuubi nodded at this, "**Yes you will be able to use reiatsu, that is because your body will burn away the weaker system, and build a new, better system around the more powerful energy source since on some instinctual level it knows that your survival rate would greatly improve with it.**"

Naruto bowed his head in deep thought; this was a life altering decision that could seal his fate no matter which choice he made. However, he did not fancy the idea of dying without doing something about it, to just sit around and wait to die meant he'd given up, and if there was one thing Naruto wasn't it was a quitter.

Looking up into the demonic eyes of the Kyuubi, Naruto spoke once more. "Answer me this before I make my decision Kyuubi-san; Sarutobi-san told me that you are the 'Lord of Hell,' if that is true than wouldn't you be released from the seal and go back home when I die, why save me and ruin your chance to be free?" Stated then asked the blond jinchuuriki.

Kyuubi could only grin widely at its vessels intelligence, "**You are incredibly perceptive for your age boy, and yes if you were to die I would be free of the seal and return to my world. However, you interest me, I am being presented with a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness the birth of a new reiatsu user; one that is neither human nor demon, something completely different that has never been seen before, and I am curious as to how you will develop if you survive this."**

The Kyuubi finished, grin still present; that was all Naruto needed to hear to make his decision. "I'll do it." Was the simple statement, if possible the fox's grin grew wider at hearing this.

Lowering its head until the jaw touched the floor Kyuubi beckoned Naruto over with one of its tails, getting up from his chair, the blond walked over to the giant fox until he was a mere five feet away. Once there, Kyuubi spoke again, "**All you have to do is touch the seal on my forehead when it turns blue and I'll do the rest.**" Stated the Demon Lord as it lowered a tail to help the blond up, nodding the blond stepped onto the tail and was placed on the fox's muzzle.

He then walked the short distance to the beast's forehead where he found the glowing red seal was already beginning to turn blue. Once it had completely turned blue he was about to place his hand on it when the Kyuubi stopped him.

"**Know that there is no going back after this gaki, do you still want to go through with this?**" Stated than asked the fox in a serious tone. Naruto simply nodded before touching the seal with his right hand.

The moment he did his entire body erupted in unimaginable pain, eliciting a silent scream from the blond before his world went dark.

He would never be the same again.

-------------------------------------

A/N: That's it for chapter one, please R&R, constructive criticism greatly appreciated, flames not so much.

I will try to update as often as possible, but no promises on when.


End file.
